


【授翻】The Miseducation of Draco Malfoy

by sshhhu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Complete, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshhhu/pseuds/sshhhu
Summary: 扎卡赖斯·史密斯写了一本关于邓波利多军（D.A，下文统称D.A）的自传。哈利波特和德拉科马尔福对此表示不满。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Miseducation of Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222062) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



> 原作者Notes：  
> 题目来自 Lauryn Hill的专辑The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill。她是第一个在格莱美奖上获得10个提名和5项大奖的女艺术家。本文的故事也发生在那一年，1999年。每章的题记是这张专辑的歌词。大部分的事件都是真实的历史--不符合史实的地方会有标注。  
> 对情节或故事有不解和疑惑可以尽情的指出来。我喜欢和我的读者们交流：）  
> 没有检查校对过，请包涵。

第一章

**把别人踩在脚下，感觉自己永远不会倒。**  
**——巨星-Lauryn Hill**

_哈利波特，被一个模糊预言强加在我们身上的悲情领导人，经常会因为他对德拉科马尔福不正常的狂热和执念而忽视自己的职责，做出危害D.A重要工作的举动。是这份狂热导致了学校的分裂，也是这份执念促使他在法庭上为他所宣称的情人犯下的残忍的违法罪行进行辩解开脱。因此后者虽导致数十人的死亡，犯下滔天大罪却逃脱了终身监禁的惩罚。是爱情魔药导致了我们所谓救世主这一不可原谅的行为，还是说我们终于要面对一个残忍的事实--我们把一个品行不端的人推上了英雄的王座？_  
扎卡赖斯·史密斯，《我在邓布利多军：一位无名的战斗英雄》

当扎卡赖斯·史密斯写了一本关于D.A的自传时，第一个用麻瓜方式照他鼻子来了一拳的人并不是哈利波特，虽然他也很应该这么做，甚至也不是罗恩韦斯利，要知道自从他哥哥死后他就一直处于易怒的状态。这个人竟然是德拉科马尔福，还是选择了在对角巷的正中间动的手。哈利这个刚完成傲罗训练的新手，被派去处理这件事。

到达现场，哈利先看到的是怒气腾腾的史密斯和他直流鲜血的鼻子，接着是被一位过分热心的店主使出的一个过分紧的禁锢咒捆着的德拉科马尔福。这再次体现了广大群众不放过任何一个细小机会报复马尔福们的心态。无视了愤怒的史密斯，哈利做的第一件事就是对马尔福说”我得感谢你这样做，但我还是要把你带回去。”

史密斯听到非常不高兴，但哈利满不在乎的解开了马尔福的禁锢，转向史密斯，从口袋里掏出一支羽毛笔和一本记事本，翻到新的一页的。“我需要你的笔录，不要超过一百字。说吧。”  
“那不太可能”马尔福揉着手腕在他旁边嘲讽道，即将被逮捕还依旧嚣张。“你没读过他的废话连篇的书吗？简直就像腹泻一样滔滔不绝，一泻千里，一个字就够偏偏要用十个字。”  
哈利也忍不住哼了一声，反正也没几个人再看他们。史密斯注意到了，脸变得通红。

“你这个肮脏的小食死徒，”他对着马尔福嘶吼着，举起了他的魔杖。人群开始聚集靠近，渴望冲动和鲜血，至少能给马尔福一点小小的惩罚也是好的。史密斯向马尔福靠近，脸上挂这的得意的表情简直是自负的最佳体现。他成了媒体宠儿，畅销书作者，因其名人地位而受到保护，和这个臭名昭著的斯莱特林比起来确实更有优越感。哈利利落的走到两人中间，举起了自己的魔杖，大多数人认为就是这根魔杖杀死了伏地魔。围观人群中也确实传来了抽气声。有人甚至在拍这根魔杖。

他们当然不知道真相。那根杀死伏地魔的魔杖正躺在他的床头橱里。出于他自己也不清楚原因，他并不想它归还给它原来的主人。

“听着，史密斯，”哈利说，“我不愿意假装我一点也不讨厌你，事实上我马上就要告你诽谤。但是，我是来工作的，我的职责让我问你想要起诉马尔福还是想要私下和解。”

“当然是起诉他！”史密斯咆哮着，口水都喷到哈利脸上。“他无缘无故的打了我……”

“你的谎言就是充足的理由”马尔福嘶吼到，哈利把手放在马尔福的胳膊上，拦住他继续说话，让事情更糟，但是他要是听话就不是德拉科马尔福了。

“谎话？”史密斯喊道。“哪些是谎话？你是食死徒这句吗？”看到马尔福的瑟缩，他明显很享受。一提到马尔福的过去，周围就响起充满敌意的私语声,好像人们不记得怎么回事一样。“还是那句关于哈利木讷有无能，只能靠一个小花招来赢得那场决斗？”

街上的喧嚣挑动着哈利急剧上升的怒气，他深吸一口气试图保持最后一丝克制和理智，但史密斯不肯就这样罢休。

“还是说”说到这他那眼睛瞟了一下哈利放在马尔福胳膊上的手，“当随时有人为波特而死时，他却里抓住任何机会在学校视奸你是谎话？”  
哈利本能的做出了反应。他也许不是第一个揍扎卡赖斯·史密斯的人，但他很愿意成为第二个，第三个，甚至是第四个。

 

那些随后赶来的傲罗，控制了局面，逮捕了德拉科和波特，把他们带回了魔法部，扔进了一间拘留室。他们对德拉科投去凶狠的表情，却对波特的行为表示理解。如果德拉科想写一本书的话，完全可以叫做《人人都同情波特，没人关心的我：自传》。他们还没收了他们的魔杖。

波特可能有理由恨他，德拉科却不能像恨波特，不能表达出这种最适合过去敌对关系的情绪，不能在他还欠波特一个生命之债的时候恨波特。他妈妈坚持要他尊重它的存在，甚至是偿还它。战后他妈妈就经常使用强调语气。“把学校的 **宿怨** 放下，多关注怎样 **修补间隙** ”她建议到。“他在你的 **审判** 上为你辩护，还有我的，这当然说明他愿意放下过去。”德拉科觉得那只说明波特是一个乐于做好事的自以为是的混蛋罢了，但他并没有说话，只是把目光放在远处的某个点上，而不是这间以白金二色为主的客厅的任何一个具体事物上。这座房子位于伦敦，少有人登门，安静极了。除了那些坚持来摁门铃的记者，想对他进行“战时立场的独家专访”。德拉科又不傻，他知道把灵魂出卖给媒体的后果。他的妈妈叹了一口气，可能回忆起几年前举行晚宴衣香鬓影的盛况。“我们借助一切力量恢复往日荣光。”

但德拉科不太想去修补间隙。他愿意为自己的家族尽自己最大可能，除了接近波特尽管他知道是他错了，但也就是因为了解自己在很多事上犯下的可怕错误，德拉科才不愿意再面对波特。他没有勇气站在被他恶意针对过，最后却救了他一命的人的面前。两人见面又该说些什么呢？做朋友吧？德拉科知道结局会是什么样的，他十一岁的时候就知道了。

但生活充满着意外。昨天布莱斯突然上门拜访德拉科。他早就应该想到到老朋友的到来当然不是为了忆往昔峥嵘岁月的。他们在客厅喝茶，布莱斯从一个小铁盒中取出了一支烟。他也分了一只给德拉科，德拉科拒绝了。在这种成瘾的东西上，他从不相信自己，痴迷就是他的中间名。点燃烟后，向后倚在沙发上，提起了那个“卑劣赫奇帕奇”写的书。一个烟灰缸飘过来，他在上边弹了弹手指。

“你读过没有？”布莱斯问到。

“我为什么要读一本赫奇帕奇写的书？”德拉科嘲讽到。布莱斯看上去很好，他在心里想，健康也神志清醒。不用背负悔恨。他也不用担心走在路上会被陌生人推搡。德拉科很久没有出去了（四个月零三天），他也不想出去。

“书里提到了你。布莱斯说。”他熄灭烟，潇洒优雅的站起来，从快速出现又快速消失的小精灵手上接过他的大衣。整了整他的领带，他接着说。  
“里面提到了你和波特。如果我是你，我就读一下。”

在猫头鹰快递把书送来之后，德拉科花了一晚上外加一个早上巴蜀看完。那天下午，在四个月零四天后，德拉科终于踏出家门。在1999年1月29日下午5：45，仅仅凭借几个无伤大雅的摄魂取念和几期预言家日报的八卦页面，他顺利的在被预言家日报评为拥有“全伦敦最好的坩埚蛋糕”的海王茶餐厅门口堵到了史密斯。接下来的事，大家就都知道了，打人，被捕，一气呵成。

就目前来说，这个选择很糟糕，虽然没有加入食死徒那么糟糕，但这又让他的债主救了他一回。然后波特让事情更乱了，这才是正确的事情发展方向不是吗？自带招祸体质。

“你为什么不用魔法教训他?”

“为什么要动手揍他？”波特突然问道。

他们坐在这个冷冰冰的拘留室里快半个小时，并没有想和对方说话的欲望。德拉科觉得这是一个很好的策略。他用余光看了一眼波特。

“你为什么要动拳头？”

“我觉得这可能比用魔法更爽。”他回复到。

“那爽吗？”波特转头冲他一笑。波特以前从没直接对德拉科笑过的。“你说呢。”

德拉科闭上眼回忆起揍史密斯的那一拳，那一声咔嚓声简直让人神清气爽啊。“不能更爽了。”做出这样的麻瓜举动他妈妈会气疯的。

他不知道他更讨厌那本书的哪一方面：他曾用魔杖指着校长，还把食死徒带进学校，完成了一件所有人都认为不可能的事，而书中的他却像个无足轻重的小人物一样只出现过几次；另外那本书提到了他和波特在五年级和六年级的时候相爱（那绝对不是真的，无论潘西，高尔或者布莱斯甚至是他妈妈说过多么相似的话，那都是百分之百错的）。

“你能告他诽谤吗？”他闭着眼，问波特。他虽然一点都不想和波特讨论那个什么两情相悦的胡话，但是他俩应该谈一谈，至少要知道史密斯会不会收到惩罚。

“还不确定，我咨询过三个律师，他们说史密斯书中没有提到任何可以被认定为事实的具体内容。他只说了一堆类似于'波特盯着马尔福'或者‘波特痴迷于马尔福还跟踪他’——”

“这句甚至都不是谎话，”德拉科喃喃到。眼睛依旧紧闭。

“还有‘马尔福用尽他能想到的一切方法给波特找麻烦。’这句也不是谎话。”

我以前傻，德拉科很想说但还是没有说出口，因为这是个不说自明的事实，都不新鲜了。

“那他说你无能呢？这句很伤人啊。”德拉科不止一次的想史密斯是不是傻。

德拉科曾经为黑魔王做事，甚至还和他同住过，对他的能力残忍和冷酷可以说是相当了解，更别提他那令人生畏的魔力。能面对那样的人，波特的能力是毋庸置疑的，虽然这话他是不会大声说出来。

“律师说那是他的观点，他有表达的权利。赫敏翻来覆去把那本书啃了好几遍。他非常聪明。他只提到了像是D.A什么时候集会还有我们在训练中都做什么这样的事，其他的一概没提。”

“你可以告他暗示你喜欢男人，”德拉科说，波特沉默了很久才开口，声音低沉。

“其实，他说的，那也不算谎话。”

德拉科依旧没睁开眼睛，但他怔住了，是彻底的静止了。呼吸也停止了。

他在想除了是个傻子史密斯可能还是摄魂取念高手。一般人谁会才那么准，尤其是把这种事往波特身上想。

“那他这是帮你出柜了？”他语气平平的说到。

他感觉波特在他身侧动了动，德拉科终于睁开了眼睛，看着波特的脸。这是一张他相当熟悉的脸，闭着眼睛都能描绘出来；碧绿眼睛里带着好奇却没有一丝的恶意，反正他是没有看出恶意，但是谁知道眸子下边藏着什么呢。

“你都不看预言家日报吗？”波特问。

“每隔一天就给我起一百个恶毒名字的报纸我为什么要看？”

波特抬手捋了捋头发，看起来更乱了。德拉科从来没想过还能这样。“在魔法部的圣诞晚会上喝醉了，吻了一个男人，我的意思是我以前也吻过男人，但那天是在大庭广众之下亲的。第二天就上了头版头条。整整四页纸都是在说同性恋和救世主，还配以照片。你错过了很多很有意思的头条标题。”波特的语气更沉重。“战后，我们有一个需要重组的魔法部，无数无杖需要去安置和一个需要重建的霍格沃兹……但是没有人关心，我吻了贾斯汀才是大家关注的焦点。”

哈利的脸因愤怒而涨得通红，德拉科不禁感叹人生的不公平，怎么会有人能脸红的让人不自觉的被吸引呢？他只好把目光移到对面的墙上，突然反应过来波特说了什么。

“哪个贾斯汀？”

“嗯，芬列里。他和我们同级。”

不知什么原因，德拉科听完感觉自己受到了侮辱。“波特，你是在说你有那么多选择，你偏偏挑中了他吗？”

波特的脸绷紧，露出上学时的样子，那个他认识的样子。他脸上相似的敌意让德拉科感觉见了老朋友那样亲切。

“你这样说是因为他是个混血。”  
“不是，我这样说是因为他是个白痴，在学校的时候，他是第一个相信你是斯莱特林继承人谣言的，他每次看到你都会躲起来，像个傻瓜一样。还有，他还是个赫奇帕奇。”

“赫奇帕奇怎么了？”波特的声音还是冷冰冰的。

德拉科转头盯着他。“史密斯也是呢，我很惊讶你怎么没吻他。”

敌意在两人之间酝酿，让人感到熟悉甚至是舒服。德拉科沉浸在这种舒适中，就像坐在一张符合人体曲线的沙发上。走廊想起脚步声，来人停在了他们隔间门前，打断了对过去的追忆。

“看看这是谁啊。在监狱里看到马尔福家的小渣滓真是意外啊，从来没想过我能看到这一天到来啊”

德拉科扬起头，冷酷的盯着这位傲罗。他壮的像一堵墙，光秃秃的头上长着一簇钢钉一样的头发，手中的短小的魔杖指向德拉科。  
波特走向门口。“奥索普是想放我们离开吗？她知道我们这是事出有因。”

“这就是我来的原因，男孩，她要见你……们。”

现任傲罗负责人是一个拥有锐利眼神和肃杀之气的干练女人。新上任的魔法部部长——德拉科并不太熟悉——站在她身边。

“金斯利，没想在在这看到你，”哈利说着和他握了握手。看，用教名称呼魔法部部长对他来说是多么自然的事，再次证明了生活是多么的不公，但现在不是想这个时候。

沙克尔严厉的等着他们，并用手示意他们坐下。“我是为你而来的，哈利。我想知道发生了什么。”

波特终于认识到他可能惹上了麻烦，因为他立刻因为“失去理智被怒气支配”向他的顶头上司和部长道歉。

“波特，”奥索普打断了他的道歉，“说实话。要是别人袭击平民，那不单单是停职的问题了，还会有内部事务调查司介入调查，甚至会面临解雇的风险，但因为是你，”听到这德拉科必须要翻了个白眼了，他和波特在一个学校待了六年，他知道这是什么意思。”我才会网开一面。“ **对，就是这样。** “霍格沃兹之战距今还不到一年，你又立刻参与了魔法部重建的工作中，一刻也没有休息。你失去理智我一点都不怪你，尤其是在——这么说吧我们都不相信某些人写的垃圾。”

她看了一眼德拉科。德拉科读懂了这个眼神。里边包含的信息很明确就好像一个小告示牌在她头顶闪烁：“救世主喜欢男人，不会为英国魔法界带来有英雄基因的救世主宝宝已经很糟了，但天选之子只会爱上天使，而你只是个渣滓“德拉科很想笑，因为天使？贾斯汀？真是最佳人选啊。波特永远不会爱上德拉科，这是显而易见的，但德拉科默默承受着他们充满敌意的目光，同时波特正在做一件高尚的事，帮德拉科争取和他一样的宽大处理。

“我们已经讨论过了并做出了决定。”沙克尔说。

德拉科深深的叹了一口。他的惩罚可能是阿兹卡班的终身监禁，而波特可能就轻描淡写的过去了，这和他目前在生活中上受到的其他区别对待一个样。但部长的决定出乎他们的意料。

“你们需要完成各自240个小时的社区服务。期限三个月。一起完成。 **在麻瓜伦敦。** ”

德拉科的抗议被悉数驳回，紧接着，他就收到了第二天的时间安排，更糟糕的是，还有一串麻瓜地址。直到这一刻，德拉科才知道这真的不是玩笑啊，他们真的要让他去麻瓜世界。他们还说如果他不出现，他们会直接把他送到阿兹卡班和他父亲作伴。


	2. 第二章

第二章

**我去过的每个贫民区，每座城市，每个郊区**  
—— **每个贫民区，每座城市城市- Lauryn Hill**

克拉彭（英国伦敦西南部一地区）的幻影显形点在一条小巷里，靠墙放着三个紧邻着垃圾桶，桶内和四周满是腐烂的食物和空啤酒

瓶。看着突然出现的德拉科，一只流浪猫僵住身子。在确定了他没有攻击性之后，这只猫继续去撕扯一个塑料袋，把里边的腐烂发臭的食物

残渣撒了一地。德拉科绕开地上的一滩散发着刺鼻气味的呕吐物。突然身后传来巨大的碎裂声，他转头看去。

 

他和波特盯着对方看了一会，接着波特对着魔杖一点头，手里的魔杖挥动一下。“走这边。”

 

德拉科不打算和波特说话，但是他抑制不住自己的好奇心。当他们来到巷口，波特把他的魔杖塞回夹克，每到一个路口都要咨询一下魔杖  
。

 

“你刚才是在干什么？”

 

“我在傲罗队里学的咒语。你给魔杖一个地址，它会告诉你从当地的幻影显形点到目的地怎么走。”他看着德拉科。“对抓捕在逃的黑巫师

很有帮助。”

 

德拉科忽略了这句讽刺——比这更糟的他都经历过 **好吧** ——环顾四周，对暴露在麻瓜世界中略感不自在，想要尽快适应这种异乡的

环境。人流匆忙的在路上奔波着，有些穿着套装带着公文包，有些穿着那种波特喜欢穿的破破的衣服，宽松的牛仔裤和袖子上有三道白杠的

夹克。让他惊讶又放心的是，没有人注意到他们两个。这感觉很 **新鲜** 。

 

到处的是车，它们真吵。德拉科很了解他们，虽然对此他并不感到骄傲。他们五年级的时候，高尔对车变得痴迷起来。那时候战争还没有开

始，卡罗兄妹也没有把他内心拥有的美好的东西污染的黑暗苦涩。高尔让德拉科发誓保守他加入了汽车发烧友俱乐部的秘密。他们在麻瓜地

区游荡，记录不同类型的汽车。现在高尔几乎不出门。他在学校最后一年折磨过的一个孩找到了他，把他暴揍一顿，他因为那些严重的伤两

次被送到圣芒戈抢救。

 

波特没有在高尔的审判中作证。

 

他们都是一棵生病腐烂大树上的一些枯萎的枝条，德拉科人生第一次对巫师感到厌恶。巫师对鲜血的渴望并没有消退，只不过是把矛头对向

了 **他们** 。作响的车笛，轰隆的油门和尖叫的车胎，这些噪音把他带回现实。他们很快就到达了监督员所在的低矮建筑。这个短发鹰

钩鼻的女士递给他们两套橘色连体装。这可能是德拉科不幸看到的最可怕的衣服了。如果现在让他再在这个和阿兹卡班中间选择，他可能会

去阿兹卡班。

 

“去穿上。更衣室在那边，”监督员说，对着德拉科的丝绸衬衣和深蓝色天鹅绒背心皱眉。“换好了再来我办公室，我带你们去广场，你们

的任务就是清除那里的涂鸦（ graffiti）。”

 

一到更衣室，他就转向波特，虽然早就知道答案，但他还想再确认一下。“用魔法清除graffiti（涂鸦），”他小心翼翼的吐出这个词“要

用多久？”

 

“我们要用手去清理，”波特回答道，因为和德拉科作对是哈利存在的意义。

 

“我知道他们要求我们亲自动手。我记得呢。但我不想在寒风里话几个小时捡graffiti（涂鸦）。”

 

波特看了他一会，突然大笑起来。“我们不说 **捡** graffiti（涂鸦）。”

 

德拉科的怒气一下就喷发了，每次涉及波特，他总是特别容易进出状态。“我怎么会知道别人是怎么处理graffiti（涂鸦）的？忘了你在和

谁说话了吗？”

 

波特不笑了，用一种德拉科理解不了的表情看着他。所以他转身盯着略微凹陷的柜门。

 

“我知道我在和谁说话，”波特喃喃到，但德拉科没有说话，穿上了他的制服。看到自己在镜子中的映像，他不禁瑟缩了一下。橘色对他一

点都不友好;说有敌意也是可以的。他一点也不惊讶橘色很适合波特，很衬他的黑发和橄榄色的皮肤，还让他的眼睛绿的温暖。他在心里暗

骂自己和这个惩罚，再次觉得自己应该选择阿兹卡班，至少里边的的人都穿灰色，在德拉科看来，灰色更精美庄重。

 

但他现在没有别的选择，只能走出这个瓷砖脱落，灯光昏暗的破屋子，拿上钢丝球，防尘口罩和发出刺鼻味道的溶剂，跟着这位哈里斯女士

来到了街的尽头。拐过弯就看到一个废弃的凄凉的残破的小广场，简直就是德拉科内心的投射。

 

德拉正想着用魔法把连体装变成海蓝色，这个颜色称他的肤色，哈里斯女士发话了“现在我要把你们的魔杖收走。”

 

看到他们惊讶的表情，她解释到。“我是个哑炮，他们没告诉你们吗？我是魔法部和麻瓜的联络人。你们的惩罚就是用麻瓜方式做社区服务

。我猜，魔法部觉得这能给你们点教训。所以我要把你们的魔杖收上来，以防你们冲动之下做出什么事。每天结束后你们就能拿回去。”

 

“我们受到攻击怎么办？”波特惊讶的问到。

 

“你们是在麻瓜伦敦。如果你收到袭击，你可以动拳头啊。我听说你们很擅长这个。”

 

德拉科厌恶的扫了波特一眼，都是他招来这句评价。

 

哈里斯夫人继续道。“沙克尔跟我说的原话是这样‘既然他们用麻瓜方式打架，就让他们用麻瓜方式做社区服务。’”她看了一眼他们的魔

杖，继续说，“不管怎样，你们可以用飞来咒。在危急时刻使用无杖魔法效果总是比较好的。他们就放在我的办公室，不远的。”

 

当有危险的时候？他们可能会遇到危险，还没有魔杖防身？德拉科太生气了，“我要告诉我爸爸”差点脱口而出。但幸运的是他突然想起了

他现在的处境，监狱里的父亲，不光彩的家族，被社会厌弃。所以，他瞥了一眼站在他旁边的人和他那副蠢透了的眼镜。

 

“这都是你的错，”那个女人离开后，他怒道。

 

“怎么就是我的错了？”波特怼回来，对于失去他的魔杖同样不满，手掌张张合合，好像不知道要那手掌怎么办才好了。

 

“你揍了史密斯。如果你像个正常傲罗那样逮捕我，我保释，参加听证会，缴纳一大笔罚金就可以了，这个，这个 **可笑惩罚** 就不会

发生了。”

 

“ **第一个** 动手打史密斯的人说这话真是荒唐。你比我更应该受到这个麻瓜惩罚。”

 

“哦，滚蛋吧，波特。”

 

波特看起来马上就要再动手打人了。来一场拳架听起来特别诱人，德拉科跃跃欲试，但如果他 **再一次** 被抓住表现的像麻瓜会给他母

亲带来无尽的尴尬。所以他深吸一口气，被尿骚味道和垃圾腐臭味呛了一下。摆出他最轻蔑的表情，转向波特。“那个graffiti（涂鸦）在

哪？”他扫了一眼天空和光秃秃的树杈。波特说不是捡，那有可能是拽下来。

 

波特哼了一声，“这是graffiti（涂鸦）,”然后指向了墙上不会动的画。

 

“我不明白。”

 

“这些，”他用手点了点那些潦草的字迹，写着 **“科琳到此一游”** 。“我们得清理掉他们。他们是非法的。”

 

“我以为是故意的。城市装饰什么的。糟糕的审美，当然我也没有期待他们有什么品味。”

 

波特咬唇，想要说些什么，但最终他带上口罩，声音法金的说“我们开始吧。”

 

他们选择了墙的两边，尽可能的远离对方。这工作很枯燥，消磨着德拉科活下去的意愿。当他刷墙的时候，他漫不经心的想，这是不是精心

为他策划的改造计划。这是一个不寻常的天才的计划，有可能是格兰杰的主意。但再这样来上几天，他可能真的死于无聊了。

 

没有魔法麻瓜是怎么活下去的？他瞅了一眼在 **麻瓜世界** 生活了十年的波特。德拉科不恨麻瓜，真的不恨，但他却改变他们带给他的

感觉——微不足道的小虫子。

 

四个小时后，墙看起来稍微干净了一点，他们拖着步子回到中心。哈里斯夫人归还了她们的魔杖，提醒他们明天准时到。他一脱下那身可怕

的连体装，从更衣室出来后，就直接移形换影回家了。和波特说再见那是不可能的。

 

 

_几乎在所有D.A.练习中都存在着对某两个人（和其中一个人的亲戚们）明目张胆的偏袒。比起其他的勤奋刻苦聪明的人，像是厄尼·_

_麦克米兰、苏珊·博恩斯或鄙人，哈利波特好像更偏爱他的朋友。虽然混血女巫赫敏格兰杰确实有些天赋（但我认为她的能力在于死记硬背_

_而不是灵活创新的运用魔法上），但上文提到的他偏心的第二个人的魔法能力就远远低于除了纳威隆巴顿的所有人了。但即便是这样，我们_

_还是得忍受纳威隆巴顿的存在，仅仅因为他和哈利波特的私交颇密。_  
——扎卡赖斯·史密斯，《我在邓布利多军：一位无名的战斗英雄》

 

德拉科他妈的直接从更衣室走了，这他妈是 **非法的** ，麻瓜保密法存在是有理由的。哈利得去喝一杯，仍然对魔法部做出这个把他生

活搅得一团糟的决定感到愤怒。居然让他和马尔福在一起三个月。他发了一个呼神护卫给赫敏，罗恩和金妮，告诉他们他要在 **“棘手夜**

**骐”** 喝酒，打算把自己灌醉。他们都很喜欢汉莫史密斯的这个巫师酒吧。

 

这个酒吧现在不算很忙。他在后边找了个座，点了一杯卡林啤酒和一杯威士忌，无视周围人的注视和窃窃私语。哈利想他这辈子有没有机会

走在巫师中而不引的人们窃窃私语大惊小怪。他努力把盯着他的客人分组：感谢救世主队和波特糟透了队。

 

第一阵营的成员大多读过《唱唱反调》上他和纳威帮卢娜写的关于战争真相和对牺牲的人悼念的文章。后来 **《预言家日报》** 把那些

文章买下并重新刊登了他们的故事，这让哈利的人气暴涨，风头无两。但现在出现了第二个阵营，就是那些把那本自传当真的人。史密斯的

书表面上是写D.A.和学校生活的，但其实一直在用卑劣的手法抹黑哈利和他的朋友，还美其名曰”鲜为人知的真相“。虽然哈利的律师说那

都是他的”观点“，但史密斯的书有着很大的影响力，连 **《预言家日报》** 也转变风向，开始抹黑他们。冠以耸人听闻标题“不完美

的英雄”的文章迈出了上百份，比赞扬他的文章受欢迎的多。

 

现在他的陋习还多了一项工作时间喝酒。好吧，从现在起起码三个月他不用担心工作的事了。他现在就是一个青年罪犯，他觉得能扮演好这

个角色。他还点了一些香肠和土豆泥来佐酒，省的大家还没来他就喝高了。

 

一只船划过酒吧前的河，一只海鸥冲进水中。夏天的时候，河岸边散步的人熙熙攘攘，但在这个寒冬的工作日，那里几乎没有人。但现在一

小堆人已经在酒吧门后聚集起来了。 **狗仔队。** 哈利喜欢这个酒吧就是因为它不允许记者狗仔们进来，但只是看到他们就让人上火。

 

金妮不一会就来了，直接拨开狗仔队进来了，这是她一贯的作风。当她走进来时，向哈利挥了挥手，径直走向吧台去买酒。

 

他们分手后还是好朋友。他们之间的感情很容易就变成友情，亲情。哈利不止一次的想，他们的感情一开始也不是特别的像爱情。面对死亡

时，是那种“英雄出征，佳人盼归”的浪漫悲壮的念头让他们投入对方怀抱，但战后第一周再相聚时，感觉就变了。金妮向往自由。她觉得

， **人生短暂，太他妈短了。** 但是哈利得背负着沉重的要让他窒息的愧疚活着，他永远不会有真正的自由。等到他不用在面对一个疯

子的死亡威胁时，他对自己有了新的认知，发现了以前自己没有注意到的地方。

 

当哈利向金妮坦白他喜欢男人多过女人时，金妮笑哑了嗓子。“哈利”，她说“你太迟钝了，我早就有所怀疑了。”从那时起，她就经常给

他邮寄一些GV杂志，哈利也很感激她，让他从G圈新手到老司机。

 

“吃东西就是耍赖，哈利，”她说道，瞥见桌子上的香肠。

 

“放我一马吧，现在还很早呢，”他笑着看她坐下。“飞行训练怎么样？”

 

她每天都要在陋居附近的空地上训练至少几个小时。罗恩有的时候会陪她练，乔治不在店里时也会加入他们，他们还不是很习惯弗雷德的缺

席。

 

“我希望明年能成为队长，”她说。“我需要多训练。”

 

“那就是真的啦，九月份学校就能开学了。”

 

“是这样打算的。爸爸说海格和他兄弟格洛普帮了大忙了。他们重建了格莱分多塔，正在重修天文塔。大部分的宿舍和教室都能用。重新布

置防护系统是个大问题。麦格教授和弗立维教授正在努力。”

 

“那 **你** 这么样啊？”他问道。她只是笑了笑，笑意却未及眼睛，甚至鼻子也没到。她说，“还不错，哈利，我很好。说说你吧。贾

斯汀怎么样啊？”

 

哈利不想聊贾斯汀。贾斯汀就是他在为战争孤儿举办的慈善晚宴上的一个错误。天选之子出席能增加曝光度。他和卢娜一起去的，她是一个

可靠的晚宴搭档。她大部分时间都是在和举办这场晚宴的女巫联盟里的成员宣传“倒霉日”爆发的危害。（Bad hair day从字面解释是发型

糟糕的一天。我们知道特别潮湿，或者刮大风又非常干燥的气候会破坏女士们的发型美观，于是人们就把这样的日子称为bad hair day。这

就是这个习惯用语的出典。）“传染性相当大，”她向一堆女人宣称，惹得那群人像母鸡一样争论着。

 

在他握过无数只手，拍过无数张照之后，哈利终于迎来了一丝清净。他找了张偏僻的桌子坐下，灌了自己不少香槟。看着这群英国上层巫师

歌舞升平，假装一切都好。

 

马尔福也在这儿，穿了一身生人勿进的黑色礼服，纤长的手指捏着一杯香槟，礼貌的和其他人互动。（work the room有在聚会上和他人互

动联络感情的意思。）那是早些时候的事了，那场审判刚结束没几天，那时候马尔福还是会出现在公众面前。哈利忍不住的要看他，这位童

年的宿敌。他在和哈利保持距离，并没有对宴会上的任何人露出真心的笑容。

 

贾斯汀就和他相反，热络爱笑。他穿着宝蓝色礼服，与他的白皙肤色相得益彰。当卢娜游走在舞池里摇曳的情侣身边时，贾斯汀坐在了哈利

旁边。他们回忆起D.A.。贾斯汀说起他是怎么和家人逃出国去避难。他们在萨里的庄园被来找他们的食死徒用魔鬼火焰烧毁了。贾斯汀发音

的方式，说话的方式，喝香槟的样子都让哈利决定的难以置信得诱人。贾斯廷·芬列里 不是一个纯血，却是一个彻彻底底的有钱人。哈利

那天晚上突然感觉的这比任何东西都更让他感到兴奋情动。他们饱含深意的对视和借着桌子的遮挡抚摸对方。夜深酒酣时，当卢娜正在劝沙

菲克夫人买些地精唾液来提高她孙子的智商时，他们在厕所接吻，哈利的手伸进了贾斯汀金色的头发中。

 

“我们能不聊我的感情生活吗？”

 

“为什么不呢？多好玩啊，”金妮说。哈利真希望纳威也在这里。他丰富的感情经历能吸引走所有对哈利的关注。但不幸的是他和汉娜艾伯

特在摩洛哥度假。

 

“贾斯汀的家族在多塞特有一个度假别墅，”哈利告诉金妮。“就在海边。他邀请我去那过周末。”

 

“嗯，”她哼道，喝了一口酒，“听起来他希望你们的关系能从炮友更进一步啊。”

 

“我们不是炮友，”哈利说。“就是床伴。”

 

“这是一回事啊。”

 

" **是吗？** "哈利真的很好奇。他没和别人谈论过这种话题。他虽然十八岁了，但是当同龄人泡吧约炮时，他得完成了快节奏的傲罗训

练，参加一场又一场的食死徒审判，回忆那些恐怖的人生经历，为指控做辩护或提供证词。他每晚都想就这么死去。丹尼斯. 科林每次见到

他都很有礼貌, 这一次又一次的刺痛哈利的心。他失去了西里斯或莱姆斯，没有人能教导他怎样在爱与性中做出选择，怎样在一段关系中取

舍爱与欲。 对着亚瑟他问不出“怎么判断你是不是想和你的床伴更进一步”这样的问题。

 

“我觉得他们是一回事。”金妮说。“问题是你想和贾斯汀更进一步吗？”

 

“我们真的没什么共同话题，”他说。他们接下去几次会面都说明了这个问题。哈利觉得这就是炮友产生的原因；当你们无话可说是，你们

可以用亲热打破尴尬的沉默。“其实，我觉得我不应该再见他了。和他一起挺好的，但是我不介意再找一个。”

 

“这么说你要和他分手了？”

 

“我需要吗？我不能就这样……？呃，我毫无头绪啊。”

 

两杯酒之后，外边的噪音打断了他们。罗恩和赫敏推开狗仔队，挤了进来。罗恩照旧对着那群狗仔挥了挥拳。他们从吧台点了一壶啤酒和几

个空杯子。

 

“你今天过得怎么样？”赫敏坐下，转了转肩膀，一脸疲惫。罗恩轻柔的帮她揉了揉背，她感激的向罗恩笑了笑。

 

“他们收走了我们的魔杖，”哈利说，看到了三张嫌恶的脸。他紧点头，“真的，我们得 **亲手** 清理。我真希望我能用魔法。要我说

，沙克尔这招狠。”

 

“那个小混蛋表现怎么样？他有没有发脾气？跺着脚找妈妈？”罗恩问到。

 

“我们差点打起来。”哈利坦白到。

 

“这不是很正常嘛。”金妮说。

 

“我们一整天都和对方保持距离。”

 

“明智。”

 

“他还是一个小人。”哈利激昂的说。“发生了这么多事之后，他还是瞧不起麻瓜。我还以为他会变呢。”

 

“但他现在没以前自负了。”金妮谨慎地说。

 

“父亲进阿兹卡班，是人都会变的。”赫敏说。

 

“我想知道他宅在家都干些什么。”哈利喃喃到。“他为什么不住在马尔福庄园了？”

 

“又来了，”赫敏叹息，罗恩翻了翻眼睛。“来再喝一杯，别想他了。”

 

“怎么忘啊？我他妈每天天都能看到他那张蠢脸。”

 

“兄弟，”罗恩说，“如果是我，我就选择阿兹卡班。我绝对忍不了和那个在有求必应室差点害死我们的混蛋相处。”

 

“是克拉布放的火。”赫敏纠正到。

 

“一个样。”他哼道。

 

“他不是凶手”哈利怼道。其他人都盯着他看。“干嘛？他不是 **凶手** 。他就是一个不可忍受的讨厌鬼。这不一样的。”

 

赫敏向后倚着，若有所思的看着哈利。哈利不喜欢这个眼神。就好像X光一样能看透他。

 

“我觉得你应该一忘皆空他，把他丢在麻瓜伦敦。带走他的魔杖！想想他会经历什么，”罗恩开心的建议道。

 

“他会走来走去想 **捡起** 涂鸦（graffiti）！”哈利忍不住又笑起来，笑马尔福的无知。今天在早上在更衣室是他这么长时间来第一

次那么开心地笑。马尔福的表情看起来有点 无措，还有些脆弱。

 

“笑点在哪里啊？”罗恩问到。

 

赫敏把她的手指滑进罗恩的指缝，申请的冲他笑了笑。“一会和你解释。”她又转向哈利。“这个新的‘麻瓜联络倡议’是让两个社会建立

合作关系的绝好方法。他们也在那场战争中遭受了很多。与其嘲笑马尔福，你不如借这个机会教马尔福一些麻瓜文化。”

 

“我什么都不想教他，”哈利说，但想到马尔福对麻瓜伦敦又迷惑又恼火的样子就很好笑。

 

“巫师社会并没有团结起来，这对我们没有好处。报复性犯罪案件数量一直在增多。”她说。

 

“那都是他们活该。”罗恩激烈地说。

 

金妮陷入沉思。“想想上周发生在那个孩子身上的残忍的事。只是因为莱斯特兰奇夫妇是他的高祖父母。”

 

“没错。就是拥有和你一样的想法的人，让我们的社会倒退，”赫敏说。“放下战争也意味着修复关系。”

 

“和 **马尔福** ？放过我吧，赫敏！他简直不知悔改啊。哈利说的！”

 

“我没说他不知悔改，我说的是傲慢，”哈利说到。

 

“他是被卢修斯马尔福养大的，你还想他怎样啊？”金妮问她的哥哥。“他本来有可能做出更糟的事的。他本来可能会在天文塔上杀死邓波

利多的。”

 

哈利站了起来。“我想再来点酒。”他说道，向吧台走去。当他带着另一壶啤酒回来时，话题已经变成了卢娜最新寄来的明信片了。

 

时间悄悄流淌，酒吧里的人也越来越多，一片嘈杂。哈利还不太习惯这种声音。 **幸福。安全。** 人们都放下了。哈利听着他的朋友们

沉浸在魔法部的八卦中，讨论霍格沃兹的变化和制定复活节探望海格的计划。他想，他们也在或多或少的向前看。

 

罗恩有一阵儿有点不稳定。在很长一段时间里，他把自己绷得很紧，寻找一切机会发泄自己的情绪，有点风吹草动都能挑起他的怒火。赫敏

忙着成为魔法部的骨干成员，把自己逼到极致，最后带着疲惫成为了圣芒戈的一员。现在罗恩努力让她按时下班，而赫敏也努力帮罗恩控制

住自己悲伤的情绪，他们都取得了不错的成效。哈利想到金妮独自飞行数小时，去参加魁地奇比赛，和一堆男生约会，一刻不停，从不止步

。他想到纳威，睡遍整个英国巫师界，抽一些他喜欢的植物。

 

他想到马尔福，把自己关在家里，远离社会，不能承受那些指责羞辱和自己内心的愧疚。

 

**人生真他妈的短啊。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末提醒  
> 1.我所知道的一切关于英国社区服务的来自于英剧《超能少年》，可能和现实生活不太一样。  
> 2.哈利用的那个魔咒就相当于巫师版的GPS。  
> 3.我不太确定“炮友”这个词最早出现在什么时候。我从网上查到的最早的使用是在2001年，所以可能和现实略有出入，不要太较真哦。


	3. 第三章

第三章

**劫后余生的爱**  
**告诉他——Lauryn Hill**

 

_“我确实没想到他会袭击我，但他这么做我一点都不意外。波特有很多缺点，我的书只不过是想还给大家一个真相。但没有人相信我。这个社会神化了哈利波特。人们模仿他的发型，复制他额角上的疤，甚至还跟踪他。也许我们就是他今天这个样子的元凶。”_  
_与扎卡赖斯·史密斯对话，《预言家日报》丽塔·斯基特，1999年2月18日。_

 

社区服务的好处就是让德拉科可以放空自己。他只需要出现在服务中心，换上橘黄的连体工装，清理涂鸦，捡捡垃圾。这些单调的工作让他的内心久违的轻松，像放了一个长假。有时他抬眼环顾四周，才发现四个小时已经过去了，他什么也没去想。

 

他很珍惜这种愉悦的放空，这是他在黑魔王手下 存活下来的奖赏，是忍受这份可笑任务的回报，是每天看到波特那张脸的补偿金。他开始期待来到麻瓜世界，想一个家养小精灵一样劳作，像一个巨怪一样什么也不想。

 

他在伦敦的家充满了各种思绪，像嗡嗡的惹怒了的黄蜂，像过境的蝗虫。（马尔福庄园更糟。他都不敢走进它，现在不敢，以后可能也不敢。）他能从他妈妈的眼中看到不安，在她的话语里听到焦躁。她努力的想要回到社交圈里。她带着与生俱来的自信，默默的努力着。巫师社会犹豫又坚定的向她张开了手臂。马尔福家族的金加隆也起了不小的作用。但还是没有人愿意登门拜访食死徒或邀请他们参加那些最顶级的舞会，毕竟这舞会是庆祝食死徒的失败。

 

德拉科还发现了另一个麻瓜世界的好处，即使是中了钻心剜骨他也不会承认的好处：在麻瓜世界他什么也不是，人生第一次他对此感到高兴。

 

在学校他一直憎恨波特抢了他的风头，作为一个纯血，一个马尔福，一个优秀的学生，一个不错的魁地奇找球手，一个风流帅气的男巫典范，他值得大家的关注。谁能想到在学校为了抢风头他和波特斗了那么多年，到头来居然希望没人注意他。德拉科拼尽全力去成为他应该成为的那个人，达到他父亲对他的所有期盼。波特就那样轻松走过来，头发凌乱，微笑轻松，带着他的挚友和让人羡慕的运气就吸引走了属于德拉科的目光。

 

除了简单的“我刷这边。”和“你要哪把刷子？”他们几乎不交流。这种安静让人很舒服，舒服的让人胸口发麻，两人的每次对视让德拉科的胸口更麻。

 

他们就这样相安无事的过了三周，直到二月末的一天早上，波特清了清喉咙，大破了这份默契“马尔福，我能问你点事吗？”

 

德拉科浑身紧绷起来。他们之间都已经形成固定的模式，他们会错开休息，避免一切交集的可能。现在波特打破了这种模式：他走向路边坐在了脏兮兮的路沿石上，从口袋里掏出一包叫沃尔克斯的吃的。“你想问什么？”德拉科回道，眼睛回到面前的墙上。波特迟疑了一会，德拉科不耐烦的转头看他。波特看上去不太像继续说，德拉科也放下刷子，走了过去。“你真的想我问我问题还是就是想扰乱我的注意力？”这样说其实不准确，这份工作完全不去要人去集中注意力。但波特没有说什么，只是把那个包装递给了德拉科。

 

“来一片？”

 

“这是什么？”德拉科问道，向袋子里面瞥去。

 

来的路上波特在一家店里买的。德拉科没有进去，而是等在店外。和他一起的还有一群带兜帽的年轻人抽一些闻起来像是烈性迷迭花的味道。

 

“这是薯片，土豆做的。”

 

德拉科小心地掏出一个平平的小圆片，放到嘴里。尝起来就是盐和醋的味道，尝不出一点土豆味，但是味道真不赖。

 

“谢谢，”他说道。因为他是一个马尔福，他有良好的教养。“这就是你想说？”

 

“不是。我就是想问——好吧，就是……你看啊，我想……嗯。”

 

“就是？你想？你真是口齿伶俐啊，波特，你有没有想过去帮人代笔写演讲稿啊？”

 

波特的眼眯了起来，嘴巴绷紧，一瞬间他们回到了自然轻松的互怼模式。

 

“当我没说，”他低吼到。德拉科现在更好奇了。

 

“不行，我听见了，你打断我的工作还不告诉我为什么？我想知道。”

 

他高兴地发现波特脸红了，红色还在不断扩散，这说明他对接下来要说的话感到不好意思。那一定很可口，看到波特吃薯片导致的油亮的嘴，德拉科想，接着又因为这种想法而不安。他赶紧扔掉这种想法。“我想问你—你知不知道怎么分手，”波特问道。

 

德拉科呼吸急促。他坐在波特旁边，中间隔着一段安全距离。

 

“分手需要很多方法吗?”

 

“这个情况有点复杂。我不没有正式在一起（together-together），”波特认真的的解释道，虽然德拉科还是不明白。

 

“这是麻瓜用法吗？那有together-together-together吗，说三次？”

 

波特的眼睛亮了。“麻瓜！”他说道，向来的方向走去，完全不管那些工具。好吧，要是他走了，德拉科也不打算多待。他几步赶上波特。

 

“你是要和一个麻瓜分手吗？”他问道，他真的被这个想法吓着了。魔法界的奇迹男孩居然和麻瓜约会。德拉科不知道他能不能接受，这可比贾斯汀糟多了。

 

“不是，”波特回答道，走向买薯片的那个商店。“麻瓜可能有办法。他们有杂志—里边会有情感专家或知心姐姐之类的栏目……会有情感建议。”

 

“麻瓜还有这些？”德拉科问道，不太想知道知心姐姐（agony aunt）造成了多少伤心人，也不想知道为什么会有人需要这种东西。

 

这一次德拉科穿过那些年轻人，跟着波特来到一书架读物前。封面光滑，静止，这让德拉科有点不习惯。这是他第一次踏进麻瓜商店。这家店既小又乱，架子上挤满了各种货物。如果这不是在麻瓜的地盘，德拉科怀疑有人用了空间增大咒。

 

“你还没有告诉我together-together（正式的在一起）是什么意思呢。你是不是在和那个人约会？”

 

“我也不知道，”波特耸肩，好像自己说的很明白一样。

 

“你怎么会不知道呢？”

 

“我们只有性，并不算约会。我们算是炮友吧，我觉得。”他迟疑的说道。

 

德拉科的心停了一拍。波特，性。当他的心跳恢复跳动，速度又有点过快了。他努力保持满不在乎的表情。

 

“那我们要找什么？”

 

波特从架子上抽出一本杂志。“有情感建议的。”

 

德拉科拿起一本，封面是一个性感女人。“《今夜找到你的白马王子》，”他大声念出来。“明显不是你要找的。你是想摆脱他。”他安静的看完了封面上的其他内容。《更有爱的吻》《两招摆脱缠男》德拉科真希望他身上有麻瓜的货币。这本杂志的名字很符合一个圆滑老练的马尔福:时尚（Cosmopolitan）他想向波特借点钱。

 

波特正埋头读另一本杂志。封面文字是：《黏人？五招蹬掉她》

 

“我这儿不是图书馆，伙计们。”柜台后边的店主喊道，他们都抬起头来。

 

“我要买这个。”说着波特走向收银台。

 

“波特。”

 

“嗯？”他转头看向德拉科。

 

“你能不能，”梅林，这有点难以启齿，“借我点麻瓜的钱买这个？如果可以的话，我还你金加仑”

 

“当然”哈利耸肩。“加上这一本。”

 

店主打开收银机。“好，一本《男士》，”说着他瞥了一眼德拉科“和一本《时尚》，嗯。”

 

德拉科被这个人的表情惊了一下。对啊，穿着橘黄色连体工装居然看《时尚》？

 

他们回到原来的地方，杂志放在了制服的超大口袋里，继续刷墙。

 

“你为什么要买《时尚》？”波特问道。德拉科叹了一口气。他们安静的相处了很长时间，现在安静被打破了，波特似乎觉得他们可以随意聊天了。他不能继续忽略他，尤其是在波特拒绝了他的加隆之后。

 

“好奇，”德拉科回道。“想了解一下麻瓜。这不就是这次惩罚的目的吗？”

 

“我觉得你也想看一下情感建议。”

 

“我不觉得一本麻瓜杂志能解决我的感情问题。”他说。他本来不打算提他的感情问题，但他控制不知自己。

 

“为什么？”他们正在一条脏兮兮的小河边清理一堵小矮墙。现在他们离得很近了。

 

“因为我强烈怀疑麻瓜杂志会有《臭名昭著的食死徒如何寻爱》这样的文章。”

 

“没有喜欢的人吗？”

 

德拉科转过头，一脸难以置信。“人们冲我吐口水，波特。”他一点也不想说，但现在他说出来了，他感觉脸烧着了。“在街上看到我他们会冲我吐口水。你以为我为什么不出门。我不明白你怎么会有我经常约会的想法。你他妈根本不知道我的生活是什么样的。”

 

他深吸一口气，在波特张嘴前阻止了他。“别他妈和我说我活该，我清楚得很。”

 

他把头转回墙，狠狠的刷着。他的眼睛有点酸，就一点。他眨了眨眼。

 

旁边，波特默默的说。“我没想说这个。我……算了。”

 

一个小时后，他们回到中心，拿回他们的魔杖，德拉科在幻影移形前和波特道别。回到家后，他把自己关在卧室，防止他妈妈发现这本麻瓜杂志，躺在床上开始读它。那篇关于接吻的文章很有用；全是干货。但德拉科没有人和他实践这些技巧，他把这本杂志藏在抽屉里，换好衣服和妈妈一起晚餐，努力把接吻从脑海中抹掉。

 

周六的的棘手夜骐很忙。金妮和赫敏正在低声交谈，不时地发出咯咯笑声，一瓶空了的霞多丽摆在他们身前，哈利正在和纳威玩飞镖。哈利可以说是完胜，但纳威一点也不在乎。在摩洛哥呆了一个月纳威晒黑了不少，但依旧又高又帅，他几乎吸引了酒吧里所有人的目光。虽然史密斯在书里把他刻画成一个傻子，但就哈利的观察来看，他的粉丝只有一队，就是“老公操我”。

 

“金妮和她的蝙蝠精咒去哪了？”当他们告诉纳威哈利被捕的事后，纳威笑道。“所以马尔福揍了他？真的吗？”

 

“要是我就揍死他，”罗恩说，一直看着他们玩。哈利惊讶于那个赫奇帕奇能甚至让原本的死对头团结起来。在史密斯的书里罗恩是个混蛋，但罗恩不能原谅的是他对弗雷德的描写。哈利知道罗恩没动手是因为他和马尔福已经动过了。

 

他们身后的一桌女巫爆出一阵大笑，好像是因为一头骏鹰和一个男巫走了了一家酒吧。一个男生端着两杯鸡尾酒从他身边擦过，他女友结果酒在他嘴上轻啄了一下。两个他在训练时认识的傲罗站在吧台喝着琴酒，讨论着什么。现在换成罗恩在飞镖上吊打纳威，纳威真的很不擅长但他一直在玩。哈利笑了，这真的很纳威。他向后倚在墙上，沉浸在交谈声和玻璃杯碰撞的声音中。以前的付出都是值得的，他这样告诉自己。这是他们战斗的原因。哈利喜欢人们脸上的舒适从容和他们简单纯粹的快乐。

 

但马尔福不能来这。他不能体会像这样美好的夜晚，不能像所有人一样忘掉战争。虽然他逃过了牢狱之灾，他并不自由。哈利从来没想过他会对马尔福感到遗憾。马尔福的一切遭遇都是他应得的，但这是十三岁的他的想法，这个想法慢慢被现在的他压下去了。战争和濒临死亡改变了一个人的视角和三观。在寻找魂器的那几个月，在走在禁林走向死亡的那几分钟里，他感觉自己成熟了很多。这可能就是他能明白为什么马尔福并没有真正自由的原因。生于马尔福家族，他的人生轨迹已经被预先铺好，但那晚在高塔上，他做出了一个不一样的选择。

 

马尔福也应该来这里，他想。

喝酒，大笑，撩人……

 

“请问你是纳威隆巴顿吗？你能给我签个名吗？”

 

一个声音打断了哈利的思绪。一个卷发女巫递给纳威一只羽毛笔。她的朋友跟在后边，用感兴趣的眼神看着哈利。哈利移开眼睛。纳威叹了口气，但谅解的转向那个眨着眼睛的女孩。“你想让我签在哪？”

 

她害羞的笑了笑，慢慢的解开袍子露出了她的锁骨和她的一大半胸部。这里。”

 

“我为什么没有这样的粉丝？”罗恩抱怨道，同时向赫敏飞了个歉意的眼神。

 

“因为你没有裸着上身持剑登上《每周女巫》的封面，”哈利大笑，纳威转身，手悬在那个女巫的胸部上方。

 

“他们说那很好看。”

 

“确实是！”那个女巫说道。

 

她的朋友向哈利靠过来。“感谢你为魔法界做的一切，波特先生，”她说。他的粉丝总是很礼貌，一点也不想纳威的粉丝那样，对此他不知道要作何感想。罗恩倒是很坦然，“我们没有那么性感了，兄弟”但就算这样他也收到过寄来的蕾丝内裤，然而哈利从来没有过。

 

“不客气。”他说。她在额角纹了一个闪电，哈利眼神深沉。“失陪一下。”

 

赫敏和金妮已经在喝第二瓶红酒了，哈利坐在他们身边。他听见那个女巫告诉纳威“飞路我”还有罗恩的哼声从身后传来。

 

一个棕色的小巧猫头鹰向他飞来，蹭了蹭他。他打开那张羊皮纸。“是贾斯汀，他现在在附近。”

 

“真棒，”罗恩喃喃道，坐在哈利的身边。纳威去了吧台，去买新一轮的酒，可能给更多人在身体上签名。

 

“他想见一面。我应该邀他来这吗？”

 

“你不是想和他分手吗？”金妮问道，用她的魔杖清理掉一个小酒渍。

 

“对，我打算今天晚上和他说，”哈利说谎了，几杯酒下肚，他现在超想做。

 

当哈利把他的位置用守护神咒传给贾斯汀的时候，罗恩第一百万次说“我不知道你看上他哪点了。”

 

“他很……”

 

哈利除了他可以约之外，一点也不了解贾斯汀，但他感觉贾斯汀很吸引他但说不上来哪里吸引他。哈利想知道他能不能理清自己在想什么。怪不得他花了十八年才弄明白在魁地奇更衣室里的那种感觉是什么。

 

赫敏也不太喜欢贾斯汀（“我和他根本聊不下去。”她有一次抱怨道，哈利建议他们可以聊他们的麻瓜成长经历，她皱眉，“那更糟，他是一个男爵的曾外甥，可以说是麻瓜英国的贵族，而我在汉普斯顿出生，上公立学校。”）

 

罗恩正在开纳威的玩笑，他下个星期要和苏珊博恩斯约会。（你会和博恩斯睡吗？【bone有做 爱的意思，博恩斯英语bones】）当贾斯汀推门而入的时候，他的皮肤白皙，金发顺直，神情傲慢。这个组合让哈利的心一下子收紧了，同时紧绷的还有他的胯部。

 

“你好吗，大男孩？”贾斯汀和纳威握了握手，向女孩们挥了挥手，在哈利身边坐了下来。宣布主权一般的把手搭在了哈利腿上，凑过来在他耳边低语。

 

“嗨，你想好了吗，多赛特？”

 

单单贾斯汀的口音就能让哈利性奋。哈利也低声回道“等我喝完这杯酒，我带你回家讨论这件事怎么样？”

 

贾斯汀向哈利露齿一笑，哈利突然对在“讨论”完之后再拒绝这个提议感到愧疚。他是不是现在就应该和他分手？他甚至记起了那篇文章中的几句话，特别适合用来结束他们关系的。“和你在一起很开心，但不好意思我看不到我们的未来。希望你能幸福。你是个好人。”但他又有点想睡他，做完提分手好像不太好。

 

明天吧。

 

对，那就明天。

 

做完，贾斯汀打着小呼睡着了，哈利打开床头橱，起身去了厨房。哈利煮了一壶茶，倒上一杯，坐在烛台边，审视着那根消灭了伏地魔的魔杖。他用手拂过这根魔杖。木头因为他的触碰而微热。

 

他用马尔福的魔杖打败了伏地魔。这件事一直让他震惊。命运一次又一次想让他们两个人改善关系, 但他们执着于过去，表现得像他们仍然在学校一样, ，相互厌恶。即使经历了这么多之后，还不能和平相处。

 

也许是时候放下过去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末提示  
> 1.德拉科的那本杂志封面真的是99年3月英国版《时尚》的封面。我努力想着到那时候的有关于分手建议的的杂志，但没有找到，所以哈利买的那本《男士》是杜撰的。  
> 2.在我心里，贾斯汀和马尔福的口音是一样的！！！


	4. 第四章

第四章

  原谅我的目光  
                  无法从你身上移开- Lauryn Hill

进入三月，波特好像特别有聊天的兴致，德拉科也会回应，有时候甚至会先挑起话题。因为不幸的是，他需要波特帮他介绍麻瓜食物。德拉科现在随身带麻瓜货币了，上工之前先去趟商店买薯片和波特喜欢的那种糖豆已经成为他们的习惯；德拉科喜欢一种叫奇多的小零食；还有一种能让他提神醒脑的软饮料，他们叫它可口可乐，德拉科自己能喝一大瓶，波特不得不把瓶子夺走，他说喝完之后德拉科会“比平时更烦人”。这还让他们小小得吵了一架：两人互放狠话，同时准备去掏魔杖，结果都掏了个空。

 

德拉科承认他经常惹波特生气是因为波特愤怒的表情是他第二喜欢的。

 

到了3月下旬, 他们经常带着他们的刷子和垃圾袋乱跑, 走过破败的麻瓜街区, 商店的橱窗, 破旧的公交车站, 到处都是涂鸦。德拉科不得不佩服麻瓜的对在墙上作画的迷之坚持。德拉科会指出所有让他好奇的事物,波特会帮他解答。像波特解释的红色盒子是邮箱,。德拉科不明白猫头鹰能免费做的事为什么麻瓜要花钱雇人来做。他们逛遍了商业街, 不时停下来尝一尝麻瓜小吃。德拉科最喜欢去 Debenhams百货坐自动扶梯,总能让他心情愉悦。他们两人走在街上回头率超高，波特说这是因为他们身上的工装。

 

“他们可能把我们当成是小偷强盗什么的了。”

 

“他们觉得我们很危险？”德拉科惊叹道。

 

“确实。”波特眼神清明。“我们挺危险的。”

 

他不应该感到惊讶的，麻瓜世界会让他暂时放下那场战争。大战过后，他觉得自己再也笑不出来了，但现在他真的特别容易笑；比起前两个月，他打心底里放松了，周身不再压抑，脚步都轻快了。虽然还会做恶梦，但不再像以前那样频繁了。甚至有时还会有一些别的梦。

 

波特曾带他去过一家商店，里边放满了叫做电视（telly）还是电视机（tellvision）的盒子，他猜这样命名是因为你通过按钮和旋钮告诉（tell）这个小盒子你想看会动的故事，它就会播放。

 

德拉科发誓这一定是魔法。“只凭麻瓜绝不会想出这么好的点子。”

 

波特微笑，语气笃定“你喜欢麻瓜的东西。”

 

德拉科忍不住要去拍他的胳膊，但被波特躲开了，德拉科又不甘心的伸出手，最后两人就这你来我往的在店里闹开了，最后波特不得不向那个讨厌的导购员点头致歉，阻止她上前劝解的脚步。他们站在一台电视前，欣赏不断移动的彩色图像。

 

“这是什么？”德拉科充满敬畏的问。

 

“动画片，”波特回答。

 

他们自动把休息时间延长，六个小时之后才会回到中心。接下来的一周也是如此。哈里斯太太对此很不开心，把他们叫进了办公室。“你们是怎么回事？”，她问道，用怀疑的眼神打量他们。

波特肯定从来没听过“真话不全说”这句被卢修斯奉为人生信条的至理名言，向哈里斯太太坦白了他们在麻瓜世界闲逛的事。这个大傻蛋。

 

哈里斯太太的眉头皱的更深了。“没有下次了，小伙子们。你们是来社区劳动的，不是来观光的。这些私人休闲活动请安排在私人时间。”

 

所以今天他们只顺路去买了一包薯片，歇了十分钟。德拉科利用这可怜的休息时间抓紧浏览着杂志，这是他目前为止第二喜欢的麻瓜产品。第一喜欢的当然是卡通了。谁会不喜欢卡通？对，第一也可以是可乐。有空他得好好列一张单子了。他现在已经不纠结为什么没有巫师杂志了，虽然这绝对是他们社会的损失。现在德拉科经常盘算开一家自己的杂志社。他还没有想好要不要叫《时尚巫师》（CosmoWizard）。

 

德拉科挑了一本汽车杂志猫头鹰给格雷戈里，希望能让他开心起来。他快速翻着《男人帮》，都是些卖弄风骚的女人。侧脸一看，波特正紧紧盯着一张照片。

 

“他是谁？”他从波特肩膀上望去。波特正在盯着一个有脸无脑的金发小子的照片，甚至拿手不停描绘着他的面庞。

 

“一个明星。他看起来有点像贾斯汀，不是吗？”波特用一种梦幻的声音说到，听得德拉科特别想打人。“他们的发色有点像。”他指着那个名字。“看这儿，他也叫贾斯汀。”

 

“哈。”德拉科注意力回到他的杂志上，努力展平被他纂皱的页角。“你不是说你打算和他分手吗？”

 

“没分成，我搞砸了。一会告诉你。”波特说着，买下了那本印有贾斯汀二号的杂志。德拉科买下了那本《汽车发烧友》，突然觉得他讨厌所有叫贾斯汀的人，从贾斯廷·芬列里到那个叫汀布莱克的家伙。

 

* * *

 

 

今天是的工作是清理垃圾，又恶心又无聊。刷墙手疼，但捡垃圾全身疼，捡一天垃圾真的很累人。他环顾四周，发现没有人。他悄悄褪下塑料手套，暗戳戳的指向地上的一块口香糖纸。“飞来！”他低声道。那张纸一动不动。他又试了一次。“飞来！”

 

“你要干什么？”波特问道。

 

“你以为我要干什么？当然是试试无杖魔法。”他张开手掌，这一次那张包装纸飘到了他的手心。他想波特投去胜利的一瞥。“干嘛？打算阻止我？”

 

“才不是，我也要试试。”

 

“某些人不是说‘我们应该用手’？”

 

“去他的吧。”波特微笑，德拉科也忍不住笑了起来。

 

接下来的一个半小时里，两个人躲在一个偏僻的巷子里，忙着从垃圾堆里召唤各种物品，玩得不亦乐乎。很快，德拉科就能熟练使用精准飞来咒了。

 

“这和平时施咒时的侧重点不同，对吧？”

 

“这个更累。”波特颈后的发丝被汗打湿微微变卷。他张开手心，使出飞来咒，能量太大导致好几个易拉罐同时飞向他，一个打中了他的前额。

 

德拉科大笑起来。“你应该注意一下你的准头。”

 

“我倒是想看看你的准头。”波特揉着额头说到。

 

“看好了。”德拉科说。他站得笔直，两腿微分——父亲常说正确姿势是施咒成功的一半——向后拨了拨头发。他深吸一口气，凝视着他的目标。“飞来。”他说道，一个绿色的啤酒瓶从一堆瓶子中飞起，稳稳地落在了他手掌上。

 

他向波特胜利一笑,感慨自己终于在波特面前秀了一把实力，注意到波特正在盯着他。“怎么样，波特？”他不得不打破这份安静。

 

波特的喉结动了动“嗯……厉害。”

 

“我也是这样觉得的。”德拉科微微一笑，把瓶子扔进了垃圾袋。

 

* * *

 

 

如果两个月前有人告诉哈利，他会带着马尔福逛麻瓜伦敦，还很乐在其中，他会把那人送到圣芒戈。但他发现最近他开怀大笑的次数比以前多，甚至比以前一年里笑的都多。当马尔福第一次从公共电话亭接起电话，被话筒里的声音吓得一蹦三尺高的时候，哈利觉得他会笑死在人行道上。之后，马尔福一天都在生哈利的气，但是生闷气的马尔福是“哈利最想看的马尔福表情排行榜”第二名。哈利经常故意激怒马尔福就是为了看看这幅表情。

 

天气逐渐转暖，白昼渐长。三月的最后一天，哈里斯太太归还了他们的魔杖之后告诉他们“小子们，只剩下4周了，你们都等不及了吧。”没人回答她。

 

从服务中心出来，他们顺路去奥尼尔酒吧。现在马尔福已经习惯和哈利走到移形换影点而不是直接从更衣室移形换影走。波特一天都没有让德拉科喝可乐，现在他想犒劳一下自己。

 

在吧台前，马尔福熟练自然的用麻瓜现金点了单（一杯可乐给他自己，一听宝汀顿给波特）。酒吧里充满着窃窃的谈话声，还有台球的滚动撞击声，却也不让人感到嘈杂。马尔福好奇的打量着四周。哈利指了指那个不能自己动的飞镖靶，马尔福感到很新奇。“不能自己动的飞镖靶没有灵魂。”哈利应该早点带他来麻瓜酒吧。

 

“那，”马尔福把注意力又放回哈利身上，“你的分手怎么样了？”

 

哈利皱眉。“没搞定，我好几周没联系他了，但他好像没明白我的意思。所以我约他出来，当面说清楚。事实证明那就是个错误。”

 

马尔福盯着他的杯子。“发生了什么？”

 

“我觉得我表现的还可以啊，我打了好多遍腹稿。但是说出来之后，他特别的伤心，然后--然后我就答应了和他一起去海边度假。”还有一个口活，这个就不用告诉马尔福了。

 

马尔福翻了翻眼睛。“你真可悲，波特。”

 

“那你还哪壶不开提哪壶。”

 

“那请你至少告诉我他活特别好，值得你这么纠结。”

 

上周金妮给他寄了一本平装的《解咒师物语》，讲的是一位解咒师和他最好的半巨人朋友之间的纯·洁·友·情。书中用“浮在云端”“天旋地转”“漩涡”等词来描绘性爱，但他与贾斯汀做时好像没有这样的感觉。

 

“就那样呗。我是说，活好的标准是什么？”

 

“你是在问我吗？”、

 

“抱歉。还没有伴儿吗？”

 

德拉科没有回答。

 

“你应该多出来。就算不想出现公共场合，也可以去私人聚会。”哈利曾经在《预言家日报》的社会版面上见到过纳西莎·马尔福的照片，但从来没见过她儿子。

 

“我夏天的时候去过几个舞会，没听到什么好话。我不想再经历一遍了。”

 

“那已经是很久之前的事了。人们已经把战争抛在脑后了。你已经被宣告无罪了，也该放下了。”

 

马尔福很久没作声，一直盯着他的杯子。“我没有地方可去。”

 

哈利到嘴边的话又咽下去了。很难见到马尔福摘下他那惯常戴着的冷漠的面具，他难得一见的脆弱和坦诚让哈利内心泛起一阵涟漪。他现

在不想深究这种情绪代表着什么，晚上再想吧。哈利发现他特别想去拍拍马尔福，哪怕是肩膀也好。但他可以预见到拍肩的后果。很长一段

时间，两人都没有说话。服务员上了一份薯条和辣酱，香气让哈利流口水。一对情侣走进来。女孩不住地揉搓着双手，让自己暖和起来，她

的男友正看着菜单。

 

“看到了吗，波特？”马尔福突然开口虚挥了一下手，带着他惯有的傲慢，一副指点江山的气势。当然，如果他放下手中的薯片气势会更足。

 

哈利注视着马尔福把薯片送入嘴中。他的喉结动了动。

 

“看什么？”

 

“周围。没人认识我们。我们就是普通人。太他妈棒了。没人盯着我看，没人嘟囔着我逃脱了审判，没人放话要报复我，甚至都没人注意到我。”

 

他扫视四周，注意到周围麻瓜向德拉科投来的或欣赏或下流的目光。 _所有人都在看你_ ，哈利心想。即使是穿着那身可怕的橘色连体衣，他也常能引人注目。他看上去美丽又高不可攀，就像一枚被遗失的金加仑，尘土也掩不住他的光芒。更别说脱掉那身工装之后，穿上他柔软的水蓝色的针织衫，就像神话中的美人走出的坐在了你的附近。

 

“也没人看我。”哈利附和道。“没有狗仔，没有人和我握手，找我签名。”他顿了顿，声音更冷漠。“没人模仿我额角的疤痕。这是他妈的什么鬼时尚吗？。  
”

马尔福默默的说。“那你还去参加那些舞会。”

 

“我必须去。金斯利期待我出席所有魔法部的集会。有我出席的慈善晚宴能筹集到更多善款。所以我不得不去。”

 

“但从来不带贾斯汀。”

 

哈利抱怨道。“那会让他觉得我们之间有点什么。”

 

“这可不能怪他，”他说。“活下来的男孩可是炙手可热的黄金单身汉啊。我从《每周女巫》上看到的。”

 

哈利挑起了眉毛。马尔福连忙补救到，“我妈妈定的，波特，”说的好像哈利不知道他看《时尚》一样，还是期期不落的看。他甚至还跑去问哈里森太太怎样买往期的杂志，哈利现在还记得哈里森太太脸上迷惑惊讶的表情。

 

三瓶酒之后，他们离开了酒吧。哈利有些微醺，马尔福则是一副可乐喝嗨了的样子。他甚至还提议让哈利教他怎么玩麻瓜飞镖。马尔福也确实有些天赋。三瓶酒让哈利瞄不太准靶心，但还教马尔福姿势还是绰绰有余的。左手环上马尔福的腰让他稳住，右手握住马尔福的手腕调整到正确的位置，马尔福没有反抗。

 

酒吧外，马尔福穿上他深灰外套，围上他的围巾，遮住大半张脸。绝对是那三杯酒的原因，哈利开口问道“你想不想看电影啊？改天我们去电影院看电影吧？我知道你不喜欢麻瓜，但你说过喜欢没人盯着你看的地方。电影院绝对没人盯你。我没有别的意思，就是因为你说过……”

 

“我不讨厌麻瓜，波特。”马尔福盯着他的手，呼出一团白雾。“行吧。我们去看吧，那个叫电影的东西。”

 

“周五行吗？”

 

“好。”

 

夜凉如水，月光澄澈。路灯投下一团团的光圈，两人安静的穿梭在那一束束灯光下，忽明忽暗。

 

“那不是一种时尚。”快到移形换影点时，马尔福突然出声。

 

“啊？”

 

“那个纹身。不是一种时尚。是感谢。”他稳稳的注视着哈利，留下一句“人们喜欢你，波特。”就消失了。

 

* * *

 

 

德拉科知道电影院长什么样子。他们路过克拉彭影院好多次，波特给他介绍过。（“那是什么？”“电影院。”）但他从来没有踏进过一家电影院。波特说过 **看** 电影，那电影估计和照片有关。他不是很习惯麻瓜照片。所有人都是一动不动的，一点也不自然，好像死了一样。但他还是答应了那个邀请，他肯定能撑得住。约定日子一天天逼近，德拉科越发的紧张。他把这归咎于面对新事物的正常心理状态。（“还能是什么？”）

 

周五的早餐，他坐立不安，饭也吃不下去。纳西莎注意到了他的反常。

 

“你不舒服吗，德拉科？”

 

_我要去体验麻瓜的流行娱乐方式_ ，他很清楚这样回答的后果，所以他省掉了一些信息，“我今晚会晚一些，妈妈。我和波特有…安排。”

 

“什么安排？”

 

“我也不太清楚。随便走走。”

 

“随便走走？”

 

“可能还要聊聊。”

 

“还要聊聊。”

 

纳西莎审视的眼光让他出了一身的冷汗。“事实上，是他邀请的我，我没法拒绝。当然，我只是出于礼貌，他可是魔法界的英雄啊。”

 

“魔法界的英雄。”

 

“妈妈。”德拉科放下叉子。“能不能不要重复我的话？!这样很像回声啊。”

 

“只要你 **说实话** ，告诉我到底怎么回事。波特邀请你干什么让你非要瞒着我？”

 

知儿莫若母。他妈妈总是轻而易举看穿他。毕竟她嫁给了一位隐藏高手。

 

“我们要去电影院。”

 

“电影院是什么？”

 

“我也不太清楚，”他顿了顿，“但是是和麻瓜有关的。”

 

纳西莎盯着他看了一会儿，拿起了她的茶杯，喝了一口茶，放回茶托，捡起了她的叉子。

 

“妈妈，说话啊。”德拉科身体前倾，有些焦躁。

 

“没什么好说的，亲爱的。感谢你的诚实”她叹了一口气，放下了她的叉子。“你不是第一个被麻瓜的奇技淫巧吸引的人。魔法部部长决定把你送到麻瓜世界时就应该知道是这样的结果，那这就更不怪你了。波特本人就是亲麻瓜派，鉴于你对他的痴迷，出现这种情况也是意料之中的。”

 

德拉科的瓷杯重重的磕在了茶碟上。“妈妈，请不要再说这种话了，你知道的，没有痴迷这回事。”

 

“随便你吧，亲爱的。你打算 **穿** 什么啊？”

 

* * *

 

 

最近一直下雨，捡完垃圾回到服务中心后德拉科的头发简直不能看，德拉科对此也很郁闷。他和波特没怎么说话，尴尬的沉默代替了以前的相互打趣。波特似乎也和德拉科一样对即将到来的电影院之旅感到惴惴不安。他肯定是后悔提出邀请了，他想取消。这种猜测让德拉科既感到愤怒又觉得松了一口气。

 

趁波特去厕所，德拉科花了几分钟偷偷用魔杖梳理了一下头发，又在裂纹镜子前审视了自己一番。他穿了他妈妈强烈推荐的海军蓝衬衣配昨天新买的灰色裤子。没有别的原因，他的衣帽间需要更新。波特今天的打扮也略有不同，他穿了一件德拉科辨不出材质，熨的挺括的衬衫，让德拉科心莫名的快跳一拍。

 

最终他们离开服务中心匆匆赶向影视城。德拉科用了一个避雨咒来抵御连绵雨丝对他发型的伤害。能拿回魔杖真好，他止不住的要去抚摸他，他注意到波特也有同样的动作。德拉科从来没问过波特怎么处理他那根打败了黑魔王的旧魔杖。也许它现在正陈列在某个博物馆里。也许被神秘事物司保存供缄默人研究。他想过问问波特，但还是缺少面对那些记忆的勇气。他从据传是奥利凡德前女友的费奈拉·麦金太尔那里买到了新的魔杖。新的那只更适合他。老话说的好， _新魔杖，新开始_ 。现在他已经拿到了新的魔杖，希望新的开始不要太远。

 

他们走进那座灯火明亮的建筑,德拉科撤掉了避雨咒。

 

“你第一次到电影院，我们……”

 

“第一次进来。”德拉科纠正。

 

“明白。”波特笑了一下。他走向了一队正在排队的人。“其实看电影就像…就像看电视，但屏幕更大，效果更好。这家影院有三个厅，

放三个不同的故事，选一个吧。”

 

“有动画吗？”德拉科有些激动。

 

波特环视了一下墙上的海报。“好像今天没有，我们可以下次再来。”他笑道，眼神柔和。德拉科不得不调整呼吸，按下加速的心跳。心脏就应该被摘除，省的它老乱跳。

 

“那我们看什么？”尽管他心如擂鼓，他努力让自己听上去不那么感兴趣。这可是他融在他骨血里的，又耳濡目染不断完善的本领。

 

波特用一种可以称得上是愉快的眼神看着他。“我们去问问工作人员。”

 

售票处的年轻人很高兴有人寻求他的意见。

 

“这是本年度最好的电影，也可能是十年内最好的的电影。”说到这部电影，他的眼镜都挡不住他眼中的光。

 

“那这电影是？”亢奋的人总能让德拉科的神经紧绷起来。

 

售票处的小伙把票和零钱推给他们。“一号厅。你们会感谢我的。”

 

波特贴心的引导他全方位的体验了电影流程。麻瓜看电影必买一种喷香的白色咸味小吃，还有可乐！德拉科喜欢这点——边看边吃。既然波特付了票钱，那他应该买吃的。他们在外边等了一会儿，说了会儿话，尝了尝爆米花。终于一位工作人员带他们走进了一间房间，一排排椅子让他想起了威森加莫，只是这些椅子看起来更舒服一些。

 

当灯突然暗下去，德拉科不由自主绷起来。“这是怎么啦？”他想让自己听起来很随意，但是他的声音听在他自己的耳朵里都称不上随意。周围突然暗下来，他——

 

“这是正常的。”波特解释道。他一定是发现了德拉科僵直的肩膀和急促的呼吸。“你还好吧？”

 

德拉科深吸一口气。“我——还好。就是让我想起来了…一些噩梦。梦里总是黑的。”还有尖叫声。他又深吸了一口气。他扶手的指节泛着白。

 

波特总有让事情更糟的能力。他靠过来，握住了德拉科的手。距离近到德拉科可以闻到他须后水的味道。波特碰到的地方隐隐发烫。好像觉得这还不够似的，波特还不断的摩挲着他的关节。这是绝对是谋杀。

 

“我也做恶梦。听着，我们先看十分钟，如果还是不舒服，我们就走，怎么样？”

 

德拉科点了点头，眼神飘向了两人相握的手。他感觉呼吸更加困难了。对，他一定是在做梦。

 

“看那。”波特指向升起的帘布。帘幕后的屏幕闪了一下，整个亮了起来，让德拉科忘了黑魔王和那只温暖的手。德拉科被画面所吸引，慢慢的放松下来，呼吸也平稳了。波特也直视着前方的屏幕，但手仍没有拿开，德拉科怀疑波特把这事忘了，格兰芬多式豪爽。他大着胆子用拇指划过波特的掌心。（四次）不知多久之后，波特拿开他的手，抓了些爆米花送到嘴里。德拉科忽然有些失落，也勉强抓了些爆米花掩饰这种情绪。

 

德拉科特别满意这次电影之旅：他喜欢咸香的爆米花（波特不得不用无声咒又添了一些）；他喜欢两人肩膀摩擦的感觉，让他在和暗中得到一丝安全感；他也喜欢这个故事。当Neo决定放弃逃跑选择对抗组织的时候，他们都发出了感叹。当最后一幕Neo停住子弹时，德拉科内心充满了胜利的喜悦。

 

影片结束了，他们走出影院，漫无目的的走过咖啡店，酒吧和意大利餐厅，直到他们走回了熟悉的地方。雨早就停了，但是狂风还在肆虐。德拉科用一个保温咒包裹住他俩。他愿意花上一天的时间就这样和波特闲逛，讨论电影，呼吸着克拉彭的冰凉的空气。这是他过得最快乐的夜晚之一。他希望能永远这样走下去。

 

“你躲啊。”波特模仿影片中崔妮蒂的姿势，拿魔杖指向旁边的一根灯柱。

 

德拉科咯咯的笑起来。他不得不以手掩嘴克制笑意。咯咯大笑太不庄重了。

 

“如果我是你，我不会考虑表演学院的”他怼道。

 

波特没有接茬。“你可以叫我哈利。”

 

“别犯傻了。别人听见会以为我们是朋友。”

 

“玩的开心吗？”波特对他微笑。他最近总是在笑。

 

“如果你下周带我看动画，我发誓我再也不说麻瓜的坏话。见鬼。”

“怎么了？”

 

“你看！”德拉科指向重新布满涂鸦的墙。“我们上周才清理干净。说真的，他们肯定会让我们再清一次的。”

 

波特靠在一根灯柱上，双手抱胸。灯光落在他的颧骨上，衬得他的眼睛像一汪深水。“那些人还会再画上去的。这是很自然的事。”

 

“很好，从现在起再也不是了。”德拉科快速扫视四周，除了他们一个人也没有。只有远处夜店传来喧嚣和路口的车笛声，视线范围内没有一个人。德拉科抽出他的魔杖，对着那面墙来了一个清理一新。那些涂鸦消失了，就好像从来没有存在过一样。墙面恢复了崭新无瑕的白。他沿着街走去。

 

“嘿！”波特在他身后大喊。

 

“你阻止不了我的，波特。”他快速挥动魔杖。他动作敏捷，当有车经过或有人扯动窗帘时，快速躲到暗处。垃圾飞到垃圾箱里，涂鸦从墙上消失，破损的玻璃恢复完好。他拐向左边，他们——对，现在波特也加入了他——不停地释放一个又一个魔咒，乐此不疲。他们经过了常去的小店：皮特夫人烘焙店，雅耶斯的街角小店，珍妮工作的WHSmith书店，她经常会为德拉科留下一两本书。清理，修补，抛光。这个德拉科成为常客，但四周后可能永远不会再来的街区变得焕然一新。

 

最后，他们来到了移形换影点，面对面站着，互相微笑。

 

“这才好玩。”德拉科出声道。

 

“我们惹上大麻烦了。”波特满不在乎的笑道。他的头发张牙舞爪向各个方向伸展，他的眼神闪闪发亮。

 

“我们谁没惹上过大麻烦？”德拉科耸肩。

 

沉默笼罩着二人，一种莫名的氛围在两人之间流转。德拉科不知道，或者说十分明白那是什么。这让他有些苦恼，因为这总会结束的，他只是不知道会以怎样的方式结束。

 

突然波特伸手轻柔得抚上了德拉科的脸颊，慢慢的滑向了嘴角，说了一句“晚安，德拉科。”就换影移形走了。

 

* * *

 

 

又是一个失眠夜。哈利陷在沙发上，脸埋在手中，心中回放的全是德拉科：他不经意间的优雅，他隐藏的脆弱，他对《黑客帝国》的纯粹的热情，他像飓风一样沿着街道前行，比起破坏修复东西更能让他开心，眼睛里都是笑意。当他们站在幻影移形点时，他面部舒展，嘴微张，让哈利感到从未有过的想接吻的冲动。他怎么能没注意到呢？他怎么能没察觉到自己的巨大变化呢？他为什么没有吻上去呢？

 

这种巨大的情感变化吓坏他了，让他像个胆小鬼一样逃走了。他告诉自己，那是马尔福，我的死对头，但心底有个声音回道。不不那是德拉科，喜欢看电视，喝可乐的德拉科，会修好皮特夫人招牌，清理雅耶斯乱七八糟墙面的德拉科。是在麻瓜世界待了两个月的，放下偏见，融入麻瓜，改变自己的德拉科。

 

半个小时之后，他盯着壁炉里的火光。手里拿着一杯克利切送来的火焰威士忌，听到年迈的家养小精灵嘟囔“又是一个失眠的夜晚。”

 

但今晚和以前还不太一样。这种体验完全是新的，可以说是有些吓人。头疼，好像有人用平底锅狠狠得给了他一下一样。他心中的每一个念头都是关于德拉科的。胸闷，他感觉自己犯了一个错误，却想不出到底哪一步不对：是不应该握住了他的手还是没有亲他？门铃响了，哈利拖着步子去开门，思绪飘散到万里之外。

 

门口是德拉科。

 

哈利僵在门口，一下子失去了说话的能力。德拉科一脸嗔怒的看了他一会儿，用力抓住哈利的上衣，嘴唇碰上了哈利的嘴。他的嘴又暖又软还带着怒气，哈利张开嘴想加深这个吻却被德拉科推开了。德拉科盯着他，看上去脆弱痛苦，坚定却又有些焦虑。

 

“这才是说晚安的正确方式，波特。”说完就幻影移形走了，只留下一脸震惊的波特站在房门边，内心哼唱着一首小调。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1向住在克拉彭的人道歉，因为我把它描写的脏乱差，它实际上是个很好的地方。我住在伦敦很久，但从来没去过克拉彭。抽空我要去一趟
> 
> 的。我需要一个靠近布里克斯顿的地方来开展我的故事情节。
> 
> 2克拉彭影院是真实存在的。
> 
> 3这部电影是《黑客帝国》，1999年三月31日首映。当时看到这部电影的激动之情难以言表。我超爱这部电影，没有人不喜欢。


End file.
